This invention relates to throwaway dog""s dung bag and adjustable tie-belt combination unit. Particularly, this invention relates to vertical tie-belt and horizontal tie-belts. Both of the tie-belts are connected to the dog""s body for fixing the throwaway bag to accept excreta. This unit can enhance environment protection and sanitation conditions.
As shown in FIG. 1 (Publication No. 368,790 for Taiwanese Utility Model Patent) which discloses a kind of portable bag clips for collecting dog""s dung. It mainly consists of hand grasping clip arms and a pair of collecting bags. By means of flexibility of the material as well as the leverage of clip arms, collecting bags can be opened by hand force, and be closed without hand force. However, it is inconvenient when the dog""s excreta are to be cleaned with aforesaid clips, the owner of a dog has to squat on the ground to do it. Moreover, if the excreta are muddy, it can not be cleaned up completely and is therefore unsanitary.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a throwaway dog""s dung bag and adjustable tie-belt combination unit for the purpose of improving the defect of conventional dog""s excreta handling unit so as to enhance environment protection and sanitation conditions.
In order to attain the above and other objects, this invention includes a throwaway bag and tie-belts for fixing such bag on dog""s buttocks: wherein the bag is a soft sack with hard frame on the mouth of the bag; hook rabbet provided on the two flanks of the frame; a vertical tie-belt fixed on dog""s body such as on its abdomen or legs; two horizontal tie-belts, one end of which is separately connected to the two flanks of vertical tie-belt, while the free end of which has hooks for hooking into the rabbets in bag frames. Thus the bag can be fixed to the dog""s buttocks. Placing the opening of the frame against dog""s anus for receiving excreta. Thus, the trouble of picking up excreta at any time or anywhere can be avoided. It may also enhance environment protection and sanitation conditions.
According to the present invention, a thin rope is provided on the flank of bag frame. After using the bag, thin rope is used for tying up the bag for throwing away. Moreover, the bag and its frame can be made of paper or other regenerated material with combustibility. Therefore, its production cost is low and will not increase extra burden of garbage disposal. This is another object of this invention.